


A Wolf In Dog's Clothing

by In_Hind_Sight



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute Eren Yeager, Halloween 2017, I made a creative title, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi crushing on Eren, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi, Prompt Fill, Ptr, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolves, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), are you proud yet mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/pseuds/In_Hind_Sight
Summary: Levi really needs to start rethinking over the choices he's been making. Not to mention these incredibly pestering mating instincts. Which he totally blames this grotesques, perverse crush he's seemed to obtained.Although he has no idea what he'd supposed to blame that pang in his heart when he sees Eren upset.Yes, this is definitely his Mother's fault.





	A Wolf In Dog's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/gifts).



> This was meant for Halloween 2017 and although it was posted on the correct date on my Wattpad acc. the same cannot be said for my Ao3 as I only got this one recently. Also I just forgot about this account. So bear with me and my lateness!
> 
> (Ikr I just don't shut up)

Being a werewolf in a highschool definitely isn't the most easiest form to take (which would be what the mass majority of this world is; human).

Although Levi wishes that these instincts would at least take _some_ pity and simmer down when he's at this stage in his life where he has the least control over his body. However, Levi supposes that the worst has passed as he's already on his second-last year of being in this hell-hole school.

But this wolf's desire to mate is still lingering (and undoubtedly pestering).

At least, that's what Levi likes to blame it on.

This... infatuation, commonly known from the English language as a crush. Even the mere thought of him, _Levi_ , possessing such an abcess makes him want to vomit.

But on who exactly, is even moreso unbelievable.

The owner of gorgeous sea-green eyes, soft dark brown locks and distractingly long legs; none other than Eren Yeager.

Whether he's a blessing or a curse is what Levi is still trying to figure out.

If he had to blame someone though; it would probably be his mom.

The thing is, Eren is a year younger than him- yet they're in the same art class.

Reason being because; last year, while choosing classes before entering his junior grade, Levi had the bright idea to go ahead and submit his courses without running them by his mother to see if she approved- which she didn't.

One thing you should know about Levi's mom is that she is an incredibly stern woman. Especially when it comes to influencing her views on how art is apparently a useful 'life skill'.  Which Levi isn't totally against but he's no way as passionate about it is his mother- who after all, does in fact make a living as an artist.

So after the yelling and the threat that she'd treat him literally, like a dog (although technically he's a wolf). For the rest of his life, if he didn't switch subjects right that moment.

Levi isn't the type to get scared of things, most would say he's 'fearless', which is quite far from remaining to be true.

But if he had to name something near the top of his 'worst fears' list, it would definitely be his mother when she becomes cross.

Considering this fact, Levi had left as soon as possible to apply for a course change- only to find that his grade in that department was already full. His mother nearly kicked him out of the house that night when he'd returned with the bad news- only becoming partially satiated when he'd absolutely sworn on behalf of her that he'd retake the grade and the one after that the following year.

Which is how he'd ended up in Mr. Pixis' Junior grade Visual Arts class in his sophomore year.

It's not bad though, contradicting what the teen had initially thought. Thankfully he's not the only student there from an older grade. Petra and Oluo are there (somehow managing to fail the course in the previous year). Although Levi's really only grateful for Petra as Oluo can be annoying as fuck sometimes (it's a wonder the girl's been crushing on him for the past 2 years).

And yeah, Eren's there too. Even if that only makes the class a _fraction_ of a bit better.

However, Levi's pretty sure the younger boy is scared shitless of him. Which he doesn't entirely blame him for- after all Levi's been notified on many a occasion that he has a tendency to bear a rather unwelcoming expression, plus Levi may or may not have caught himself in the act of staring at the pretty boy for a little longer than necessary and has done this far too often to be an accident.

And Levi be damned if he doesn't find it even an insignificant,little bit cute that sometimes Eren will stumble over his words when speaking to him or his face will flush a bit whenever he _does_  catch Levi and his anything but subtle stare.

But Eren's practically known by everyone who's ever been in his class or even close proximity to him that he's quite rambunctious and  has a high-strung stubbornness tendency. So there is that moment every once in a while that Eren will fire some bratty remark back at him.

"And then we could maybe- Hey Levi, are you even listening? Levi!"

"Yeah I'm listening, brat. You don't have to yell, I'm right here"

Eren juts out a lip and pouts at him. Levi does not think it's that cute.

"Okay then, what did I just say?"

Also, in the meanwhile that Levi's been in this class, he'd been partnered up with Eren for a project.  Which is as far from not bad as it gets for him.

Levi shrugs, "Some shit about how you want to incorporate both us on the paper"

Eren gives him a blank expression, "That's the point of the project, Levi. So in reality, you haven't been listening, have you?"

There's the sass, Levi notices.

"Oops" The dark haired boy confesses, voice unapologetic.

The brunet shifts a bit in his seat, adjusting the collar of his hoodie, "Now stop staring at me and look at what I'm pointing too instead. " He says with a slightly red face.

And there's the nervousness. 

Levi does humor him however and moves in his seat as well in order to be able to fully see what it is Eren so desperately wants his attention on for this dumbass project.

_

The pavement feels cooling underneath the roughed padding of his paws.

Like he's said before, Levi's a werewolf which technically is a strong factor that keeps him from being 100% normal- not like he cares though.

He does care about the fact that if he doesn't turn often enough on the account of either a full moon or willingly, there's a strong chance his human form will become unstable enough to shift without it being on his own accord. So in order to keep that from happening, Levi keeps track of his favored form's stability by transforming every time a full moon appears.

It's in no way painful but damn is it troublesome.

Especially when your asshole of a Science teacher, Mr.Dok, gives you a crap ton of homework that day and expects it to be handed in the following day afterward. Usually Levi has to stay in his 'werewolf' form (which has a nearly identical appearance to the average timber wolf and unlike the dumb as shit image, humans have assumed them to be over the past few centuries) for about the time the full moon is completely shown to the remainder until it disappears.

But due to his mucky-muck teacher he'll be needing to cut it a few hours short, praying that it doesn't effect his human form by too much of a margin.

There's not much he does during the time he spends in this form. Occasionally he'll run into another shifter, sometimes he'll know them sometimes he won't. Usually it's the irritating shitty glasses Hanji, which he tries to avoid as much as humanly possible (being in werewolf form).

And then he'll come across those pigs for wolves that he fucking _despises_. Regardless of whether they're in their were-form or not.

In this small town, there is in fact, a local pack that the majority of the supernatural shifters in this town are in. Except for Levi's family. Not that it's some kind of ludacris situation where it's a sacred tradition within his lineage that he's witheld from joining. No, it's simply the fact that Levi wouldn't be there even if he wanted too.

The entire group is run by complete shitheads who for sure have no idea what in the hell they're doing or what leadership and pack laws are for that matter.

Levi's family are definitely not the only ones who reject the idea of becoming part of such an unstable group.

Though, it doesn't matter what transformation the idiots take as they insist on being a large margin for the source of where most of this town's trouble comes from.

It's no surprise that after a mere three hours that he's shifted into his werewolf that he's already encountered it, but this is considering it's currently a full moon, yet it is very obvious that these wolves are not transformed.

"Fucking jackass, let go of me!"

Their voices reach Levi's ears before he sees them. By the majority of their god-awful scents he can definitely tell it's un-shifted werewolves. However the human that's been mixed in with the bunch, smells oddly familiar.

"Ah come on, Sweetie. Don't ya wanna play with us?"

"What the hell? No!"

As Levi's trudging through the bushes, further stalking towards the group he can't help but feel his brain an inner turmoil as he tries to place who the victim's voice belongs too.

"Get away from me I told you! I'll fucking kick- Ow!"

Levi knows that voice.

How he was stupid enough to not be able to recognize it immediately, the dark haired teen curses himself for.

Picking up the pace, he approaches the group, the biggest (and coincidentally the ugliest) one has already grabbed Eren. Levi needs to be quick in scanning the situation.

There's a group of them. And Eren.

Deciding his plan of attack, Levi lunges at the one closest to the thicket he's used as cover, letting out a carnal growl. Flashing white canines dig deep enough into the shoulder to leave Levi noticing he's tasting blood (luckily for the meathead he's worn a sweater to cushion the blow), the boy lets out a pained yell as Levi overthrows him with seemingly no effort.

The other two (left remaining as the less brave have already run for the hills upon hearing Levi's feral noise) stand almost frozen, unsure about what to do with the unexpected visitor. Ice cold irises glower back, lacking fear.

One of them- obviously the stupider of the two- makes a move towards Levi, outstretching his arm in means of trying to calm down what appears to just be an aggressive animal (meaning they're probably high on some type of drug if they can't recognize that's not what he is).

But even then, everyone knows that one of the most dangerous animals in a forest are that of a lone wolf.

What would that make a were-wolf?

With zero hesitation, Levi doesn't hold back in letting his teeth disappear in the teenager's arm, quick as lightning, in a death grip so tight he can already feel the blood rushing out of the wound. This one letting out a worse yell than the last as the injury is much more fatal.

Through a ragged voice the muck yells for his ugly-ass friend to help him as Levi's jaws are unrelenting on his arm. With mild reluctance the idiot releases his hold on Eren, who gives a look full of gratefulness before sprinting away into the bushes. Levi squeezes his jaws tighter, evoking a louder scream from his victim.

_

"The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday"

The Autumn breeze that blows through the class is cool as it's fall and the temperature has dropped lower with the different season.

"Ah."

"Did you even hear what I said?" The green-eyed brunette says in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah somethin 'bout yesterday?"

Eren hums, happy to see that Levi's at least partially listening to him and continues "Ok so, I was walking home really late yesterday and-"

"What were you doing out so late?"

His huffy face at being interrupted is indescribable. Eren sighs, answering Levi's question "I was at a friend's house and my mom didn't want me sleeping over seeing as it was a school night so she wanted me to come home even though it was already like twelve. Can I continue now?"

"No." Levi says back.

Ignoring him, Eren goes back to what he was previously saying  " _Anyways_ , I was walking home and these guys came onto me and-"

Levi knows where this is going. Although in hindsight, he should've known.

"You got into a fight?" He asks acting concerned now, but when the event had taken action he sure as hell hadn't.

Eren's annoyance is evident, "Yes but that's not important- So yeah, these bastards came onto me and I swear to you I had them-" Levi forces himself to hold back a snort, "- when they somehow managed to get my weak side and out of absolutely _nowhere_   this dog jumps out of from this bush and starts attacking these guys like he's tryna protect me or something. Isn't that insane?"

The older teen tries to ignore the swelling in his heart at seeing and hearing Eren being so ecstatic about something he did. Seeing such a sparkle created in those eyes caused by _him_. Granted it was another form, but that still counts, right?

Of course he doesn't show his inner pride, though.

"You didn't call animal services or something? The thing could'a been mad for all you know" He scolds.

Eren shakes his head, "I had already ran from there as soon as the guy dropped me. But he didn't look crazy. At least, from where I was."

Nodding, feeling slightly weird about talking about himself in third-person, Levi changes the subject.

"I drew the sketch of you" he announces, pointing to the figure he'd been drawing while Eren had been too pre-occupied  reciting his fucking action comic-like story, to look down and notice.

The younger boy leans over to see it, mild curiosity written on his face although his expression quickly changes upon glancing at the half-assed drawing.

"Please don't tell me that's the extent of your artistic ability" Carribean-colored eyes trained onto the paper with it's disproportionate figure of what's supposedly meant to be him.

"What would you do if I said it was?" Levi answers back, trying very hard to conceal the smile creeping onto his face at seeing Eren's gullible nature cause a worried face. Altough, immediately after realizing the other teen's jest he flickers angry green eyes to meet his light blue irises.

Levi's heart pounds at seeing such a vigourous gaze.

Eren doesn't know anything. That wolf is definitely far more gone than just a little crazy.

_

Due to the mishap with Eren on the night of that full moon, Levi hadn't remained in wolf form as much he'd needed to be able to hold out until the following one. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't risk either Eren or those guys calling some kind of animal control on him or worse. If that happened, his mother would be pissed beyond extremity. Again.

But he really should've checked the weather forecast for tonight because even with the darkness of the street and it's dim barely-working overhead lights, it was almost impossible to not notice the thickly clouded sky above. Levi be damned if he got stuck out in the rain, as soon as the first drop falls, he's bolting and trying again the next night.

At least, that's what Levi supposes will happen, his icy blue eyes taking another glance at that moon who's quickly being overcome by said storm clouds.

As of now though, he'll make due with the remaining time he's got left.

The snapping of a twig is resounding is too sharp in his ears. It's far too cliché, sounding similar too that of scares Levi's only seen in poorly filmed horror movies.

Immediately, Levi's head is snapping back to look at whoever had been the producer of the staged noise.

Not only is he met with one set of eyes, but three. Ones that are vaguely familiar but the last time he had seen them were when they were in a different form, their eyes brimming with fear and physical anguish.

That doesn't remain true anymore though, it seems, as they slowly approach him. Now in their werewolf forms. Low growls rumbling deep in their throats.

Now Levi realizes how stupid he'd been. The outcome of the impulsive choice he'd made. In his calling instinct to protect Eren he'd obscurely forgotten the sacred rule among wolves of stealing another's prey. Especially since if he recognized them as un-shifted wolves, they'd surely seen that in him as well (although with their state at the time they'd been unable to take action, it seems).

He was a thief and everyone knows how the thieves are dealt with in wolf packs.

But if that was the case, hadn't the monsters done it first?

Eren was his to be made Levi's own, _they_  were the thieves. The one's meant to be dealt with. Not him.

Upon realizing this, Levi's lean back turns hunched and lips curl into a savage growl. This alone made the second biggest wolf already looking regretful.

But the wolf had no time to dwell on that, in seconds they were on him and he on them.

He had no idea how long they were fighting or how long it'd gone on but the sky had gotten significantly darker than it had before and looked about ready to break open with contained precipitation.

Until now, the raven wolf had only suffered a few scratches, scrapes and bruises, nothing that couldn't be dealt by himself and some antiseptic when he returned home. Hopefully unseen by his mother.

And he had them, he nearly had them. Would've had them howling and scampering into the woods with their tails between their legs  if only he'd had afew minutes longer if it weren't for the movement he'd spotted from the corner of his ghostly pale eye with his teeth latched to one of his enemies from the scruff of their disgustingly flea-ridden neck.

It was probably his mistake that he'd distracted himself from the task at hand to meet that gaze with the greenest hue Levi's always ever seen. The chocolate brown locks hanging messily on an admirable head and that golden smooth skin that always seemed to tease Levi with it's distance.

Seeing Eren standing not too close and not too far from where he was having this ordeal with these three other wolves had gotten Levi to fail to notice one of the wolves (that he wasn't holding prisoner between fatal jaws) lunge towards him and take his weak moment to sink their own canines deep into his front paw.

The burst of pain was a immense, something not even Levi could withhold without relenting his grip on his victim's neck letting them unwillingly receive the chance to slip away. Levi will surely be embarrassed at the agonized sound he'd made later.

His paw throbbed, the blood rushing out immediately once the wolf who had inflicted the painful wound, released. He could feel his own blood seeping into his fur and the crimson red substance merging with the dirt and the bottom of his paw.

The other three wolves (all now on their feet) took his injured moment to pounce on him. Piling on top of him with their weight to finish him and the ill intent to injure him further.

He hadn't given up but he'd begun to regret this decision a bit. He tried with all his strength (that would usually be able to knock them right off) but couldn't lift them due to the disability of his very injured paw, the bite surely must have cut into some type of artery because the blood was running out profusely at an erratic rate.

One of his attackers let out a pained yelp as they're kicked over. Then another one. He vaguely hears the sound of someone cocking a gun but he's not sure as the pain of his paw is overwhelming everything else and there's so much blood staining the once deep green grass that he's starting to feel light headed as he feels newer smaller wounds begin to bleed out that he'd probably received while those monsters had been atop of him.

The last thing he sees  before he blacks out is said wolves scampering away.

When he wakes up, it's not where he expected to be. On cold,damp with his blood, grass. Instead it's the complete opposite, he's in a living room that he doesn't recognize, the temperature unlike that of the cold outside, the couch he's underneath him anything but damp, instead very dry.

Levi reasonably mistakes himself for being dead when he sees Eren walking towards him.

He nearly believes this conspiracy as well, until he feels a sharp spike of pain coming from his paw, and various others across his body. A grim reminder he's still alive.

"Oh you're awake already?" Levi hears Eren say, in a voice so angelic he once again falls into belief that he's in the afterlife, or dreaming, or experiencing illusions. He did-

"-lose quite a lot of blood, puppy." the brunet's voice rings through the silence, "That was quite a fight you got caught up in, you're lucky that those other nasty dogs mistook that gun for a real one" he gestures to the alluded weapon sitting calmly on the table- that in proper lighting Levi can see is just a well-made replica; a toy.

And then Eren's speaking again, in that saccharine voice that sound's more honey-like than usual. He could always go back on that dead theory.

Until he feels another spike of agony in his forefront paw.

"I'm gonna patch you up, kay? You've got a few nasty cuts that'll get infected if I don't treat them now, I'm sorry if it hurts." He says calmly and more assuring than any nurse Levi's could've had. Eren reaches a hand towards the towel he'd brought in that has an assortment of medical items laid on it.

Levi doesn't even make a sound or lift his head as he let's Eren get to work, the pain not so bad as he cleans the inflicted wounds with gentle hands.

_

After that hard to forget weekend, Levi's  sadly back in school. This Monday is one Levi doesn't even wanna talk about or have to explain.

It was his last period of the day, his art class. The one he and Eren had been paired up with too complete this stupid-ass project. The brunet usually being as lively and boisterous as it gets when he's not sputtering (cause being a result of his proximity to Levi).

But however, today Eren's not filling up the quiet with his constant rambling, instead choosing to remain slumped over the space on the double-seated desk, aimlessly sketching unintelligible shapes instead of helping Levi who's roughing the main shapes for their finished piece.

Levi admits he's more than crushing on Eren at this stage, but that doesn't mean he's going to carry all his shit for him (figuratively).

Also aside from the fact that Levi really doesn't like to see that cute face upset.

Setting the pencil he'd been using down, he turns to the distraught boy.

"Hey brat," Levi doesn't miss the look Eren shoots him at the unfavored nickname and the spark that it brings.

 "You doing okay?"

The brunet sighs. The older teen knows well, considering the not so long time he's known Eren that the boy's not the type to keep things bottled up inside.

"You remember that dog I told you about... the one that saved me?" Eren asks him.

Oh... _oh_.

"Yeah, I remember"

Levi yet again, should've known that this is what Eren would be talking about. Although a tiny part of him sincerely hoped the brunet would've forgotten about it as he didn't like to recall such an experience that had truly shown his weak side that only a select few knew he had. Granted that Eren certainly didn't have any idea that it was him.

It was given that the bright-eyed brunet hadn't however. As he relayed back the events that had happened last Friday, from the dog fight Levi had gotten himself into to the moment Levi had woken up to the throbbing pain in his paw and an unfamiliar household.

"- and then I woke up the next morning to switch his bandages... and-and he was gone. I don't know how but he somehow got out through the backdoor, like it was wide open when I got there!" Eren said, his face a troubled expression that the older teen still failed to conceive.

"That still doesn't explain why you're upset" Levi stated, his face an indifferent picture but not uncaring.

Yet Eren still looked at him incredulously, "I'm worried!" He exasperated, throwing his arms in the air dramatically, "His paw's in pretty bad shape along with the rest of him and who knows how long it's been since he'd last eaten. You should have seen the looks of him!"

That was true, Levi had been in pretty bad shape that morning. It had been surprisingly difficult to get off of that couch and shift, his wounds still remaining although he was in a different form. The bandage on his hand from the night before, once white, had now been died an unsightly dark crimson, and the multiple cuts riddled along his torso along with the wracking pain in his spine was quite troublesome. It seemed like a great amount of effort had to be put in when he'd limped towards that sliding glass door and pushed it open before shifting back. Not wanting anyone to recognize him leaving that house in his human form.

Levi felt something in him stir at the sight of Eren being so indirectly worried for him in his other form. He ignored an strange, unwelcome twinge of jealousy at himself.

"He's probably fine," Levi assured "he must be a strong dog from the sounds of it. Don't stress  yourself over it, strays are durable things."

"I guess..." Eren responded unenthusiastically, his back turning slumped and his hand reverting back to aimlessly sketching unrelated things to their project, one of the scribbles -Levi found- looking awfully canine.

With a sigh, Levi turned back to the actual assignment and began to work. But as he lifted his right hand, he could literally feel the vivid green eyes suddenly becoming honed in on it.

"What happened to your hand?"

And Levi couldn't help but feel envious at the minimal worry in Eren's voice that he certainly hadn't lacked moments before.

"Some shitty distraction."

_

Levi's out of his head, completely out of his fucking mind. There was absolutely no way that this was a good idea.

But was there an alternate option? Even after Levi's continuous reassurance, Eren had remained sullen for the better part of art class. The worry that was etched in his mind clearly visible.

Levi's pretty much already established that he's only doing this foolish thing because he supposedly likes Eren a little more than a bratty crush. Because surely if it was just that, Levi would still be at home probably cleaning something or actually doing his fucked up schoolwork.

Yet here Levi is, like some kinda prodigal son. Returning to the small townhouse that he'd left in such a hurry only mere nights before. 

Lifting up himself with the strength of his hindlegs, Levi presses the doorbell before sitting back down on his haunches, silently praying Eren didn't hear it and therefore won't answer.

But just like his wishes to ward of the continuous and mildly embarrassing affections he holds for the younger boy, this one is left without being granted.

The mahogany door is swung open. Eren looking a bit quizzical until incredible green eyes catch sight of the darkly-coated wolf staring back at him with a deadpan expression and suddenly Eren's face is the one that Levi had so dearly missed that afternoon in their class. All regrets he'd previously had have quickly dissipated into nothing once he sees Eren's face so brightly lit up with happiness.

Eren looks a bit tearful as he kneels down and begins to ruffle Levi's fur, repeating on about what a good boy he is and expressing how worried he'd been about him before pulling him inside and overlooking his (in Eren's perspective, untreated) wounds.

It was once again that Levi found himself lying on the leather couch, paw still throbbing a tad but not the unrelenting,pulsing pain that had remained there when the wound had been fresh. Before he'd left his house, Levi had precariously ripped the bandage his mother had placed (how she reacted to the injury is a different story) in order too erase evidence that he had been anywhere but inside a comfortable home and not fighting for his life in the streets.

It's a tactic for Eren to not discover he's a different form other than being fully human. Not for any of the cute brunet's undivided attention.

Eren had left him on the couch for a minute to go and treat some medical supplies. But when he returned, Levi just nearly about combusted.

Eren was wearing shorts.

Granted Levi may have overreacted because they weren't short shorts. But still, the amount of golden smooth skin that was exposed to him was more than Levi had ever seen at school. Although the loose fabric weren't exactly what you would consider schoolwear. Levi wonders if Eren knew it was him residing in this form if he'd reveal himself so easily. Probably not.

Levi has never been so grateful for this Werewolvian lineage.

Not that he's a pervert... excessively.

The over-sized baggy shirt that hangs from Eren's thin frame loosely ain't bad either.

He suddenly wonders why he'd ever wondered why he'd previously thought that this would be such a bad idea. Especially for when later in the evening, Eren lets Levi lie down and sleep next to him upon his soft bed.

The morning afterwards, Levi is most definitely reminded.

Scratching smoothly(as to not leave any marks) on the front door, he signals to Eren what he wants.

Walking over, the brunet tilts his head at him, "You want to go to the washroom, puppy? Why can't you just go through the back door?"

The look in glass-blue eyes that stare back at Eren, Levi tries to portray that the bathroom isn't the purpose behind the raven wolf's choice of exit.

Carribean-sea colored eyes widen slightly and Levi reckons he gets it.

"You wanna leave again?"

Levi paws at the door again. Although he nearly regrets it because the look Eren gives him is similar to the despairing one he'd worn all throughout class yesterday.

"But... but, your leg is still pretty bad and- d- don't look at me like that!" Eren's voice sputters a bit upon seeing Levi's deadpan expression. Steadying his voice he sighs, kneeling down before Levi he holds the wolf's furry head between his hands before giving a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Please. At least come back, tonight" He says in a tone softer and sweeter than usual.

Fuck.

_

They fell into a pattern like that over the weeks. By day, Levi was Eren's partner in their steadily progressing art project. By night, he was Eren's faithful companinon- who much to Levi's disapproval is stuck being referred to as 'puppy'. But it's not like he can give his own personal input anyhow (although he's tried to on numerous occasions, saying that the 'dog' probably wouldn't appreciate the childish nickname).

He wasn't lying when he'd explained the profound difficulty being a werewolf in highschool.

It's not that his grades are struggling from this situation. Although like always, they could be better. But it's the fact that he's _struggling_  to keep up with his school work when he spends most of his day at said school and then the short remainder of the day he has left is spent at Eren's house.

And if it's not his grades that are suffering, his heart is the factor that's definitely taking one for the team. There are days when Levi simply just can't ignore the amount of schoolwork he has and go to waste time with Eren. Those are the nights when the following day after, Eren is a worrisome mess. If this goes on long enough, Levi doesn't even want to think about Eren's state when exam season comes around.

Thankfully, it's only just barely approaching Halloween now, so that's a bridge Levi will cross when he comes to it.

Along with the days becoming shorter -however- it's seems to Levi as if the exact opposite has been happening to Eren's shorts (much to his grave disappointment).

Pulling his shirt off over his head (although not without neatly folding it) and bringing his hands down to his belt buckle, unfastening it before pulling both his trousers and undergarments off, he shifts again. Preparing to go over to Eren's house.

Passing by his room, his Mom takes one look at his form and stops.

"You've been shifting a lot lately, any specific reason?" She asks, and although she doesn't blatantly show it, there's an underlying teasing tone there.

Levi just slinks out of his room past her. Avoiding the question.

"Being a different species still isn't a valid excuse to ignore your own mother, Honey" She fails to surpress her giggle while watching her son's angsty attitude.

Levi shoots her a look.

"Okay, you don't want to talk to your Mama anymore. I understand. But let me remind you that if you end up in trouble again I'll gladly shift as well and drag you home by the scruff of your neck."

Levi ducks out through the doggy door.

It's Eren's mom that opens the door when he arrives, although when she catches sight of the familiar dark-haired dog, she invites him in.

When Eren had brought him home that first time and the few days that followed after that, both Eren's parents had been away on a trip for work that had left Eren home alone. When they'd returned only to see Eren with a new companion they hadn't been _too_ against it. although Grisha had blatantly argued that the new dog would make a mess, which earned a well directed glare from Levi and profuse rebuttals from Eren.

Aside from that though, Eren's parents were pleasant people. Grisha and Carla were very welcoming people who, thankfully, didn't feed him dog food (a wolf's stomach is not the same as a werewolf). Which was probably a result of none of the members of the Yeager family having any experience or knowledge of proper dog care.

As always, Eren greets him with a everlasting beaming smile. Coming up and ruffling Levi's midnight fur affectionately before leading him into his room.

Later that night, they're lying on Eren's bed. Eren is curled up to him with his soft-hair covered skull resting on Levi's strong back. Absentmindedly running his gentle hands through the long locks of coarse dark fur.

"You know, Puppy?" Eren says, his voice a bit mumbled from being pressed into the dog's shoulder "You remind me of someone."

Levi's not really listening, morseo just focusing on the addicting rhythm of Eren's voice as he shuffles around to curl his body more around Eren.

Eren continues talking, seeming dazed "He's a really grumpy guy. He's kinda like an old man, except he's only a year older than me. Some people think he's scary yet  I know a lot of the girls like him which makes sense since he's actually really handsome,"

Levi immediately lifts his head up at hearing the features nearly identical to his own. Eren pauses momentarily at the dog's abrupt action, but not looking at him, instead just continues on.

"He's always got this kinda poker face on- just like you do, and even though he might not seem it he's actually really, really funny." Eren lets out a soft giggle at this, "He always acts tough on the outside but my friend Mikasa- his cousin- even admits that he's actually a real softie. It's true too though; one time I saw him help this girl to the Nurse's office when she twisted her ankle. " Eren sighs,

"I guess that's a big part of why I've always admired him..."

Levi's gone completely ramrod stiff. Each beat echoing from his heart feels like it might just explode that is, if it manages to before his brain does with it's spinning gears going into an overload.

He's the only one who fits that description yet there's no plausible way (at least in his mindset) that that can be him. How can it be Eren that's crushing on him when Levi had always initially thought it to be the opposite way around. It's impossible, Eren would never say such things about him and so tenderly. Eren's no longer afraid of him since them getting to know eachother better, but he's at least  annoyed by Levi, isn't he? Yet according to what Eren's admitting at this moment it doesn't seem as if he'd detested him as much as was predicted.

Eren's brilliant green eyes are looking at him with mirth. Reaching out a gentle hand, he strokes the raven wolf's head, "Aw, is puppy jealous? Don't worry, he probably doesn't even like guys. Or me for that matter. He doesn't quite notice me even though we're partners so..."

Seeing Eren's gorgeous irises so close up, it's easy for Levi to see something akin to sadness flash over them and Levi's heart wrenches in a bittersweet manner at the notion of him being the cause of such a longing and disheartened expression.

No matter the pride he feels at Eren being upset over him, Levi's figured out that he'd definitely rather see the boy happy.

 In a playful manner (and kindof gross) he laps his slippery tongue across forlorn Eren's face, watching as the younger boy breaks into fits of giggles.

_

The following day afterwards -to say the least- is indeed awkward on Levi's part with the valuable knowledge he now possesses. Eren no doubt staying completely oblivious.

Taking the information from the previous night, however, has made the older teenager notice a few minor details. Like, had Eren always looked like that? Had he always blushed that hard when they'd accidentally bump elbows? And although Eren's pretty much, technially beaten Levi to the punch-

Levi desperately wants to tell him his feelings.

He wants to tell Eren how beautiful he thinks he is, how the hue of the boy's intense green eyes have remained to be Levi's favorite color ever since he'd first made contact with them. He wants to kiss those teasing  petal soft-looking lips and run his hands through thick, dark chocolate hair as Eren had done to him on various occasions while he'd sustained a different form.

All these emotions, all these feelings. Levi has never felt so strongly as he has in this moment. He's never wanted to do something so fucking badly.

But he can't, there's too many shit outcomes here that could cause the situation to go awry. It could be the wrong time. How would he even say it, anyways? Levi's never even really confessed to anyone anyways. It's supposed to be romantic right? Levi's beginning to regret all those times he'd skip over 'The Notebook' whenever they'd played it on the television during those late nights. Who watches cleaning shows as entertainment nowadays anyhow?

"- he just refused to let me take him on a walk. So after, I turned my back for one second and he's managed to hide it from me in matters of seconds. I mean- you're doing it again."

Levi clears his throat, "Doin' what?"

"Ignoring me. I swear you never listen to a word I say."

"You're impossible to ignore"

There's a moment of silence and Levi plays it through his mind that he just spoke that aloud as he watches Eren's face slowly turn a pale pink. Himself, somehow managing not to do the same.

To save himself, Levi does an awkward cough "Meaning you're annoying." He lies.

"Yeah, I know" Eren says, but the shade his face is turning tells Levi differently and he wonders why he's never noticed these things before that are now so blatantly obvious.

Changing the subject, Eren says the something that Levi actually listens too-

"So we're doing this at your house right?"

_

"Oh shit." Eren says out of the blue. Levi just hums in response, knowing Eren will carry on and tell him what it is without needing his input.

"My parents aren't home."

Levi looks at him strangely, "So?"

Eren looks at him incredulously, "What do you mean so!? Puppy isn't gonna be able to find a way to get in if I'm not there!"

"Yeah I'd bet." Levi snorts in amusement at his own inside joke.

"Can I bring him here?" Eren says looking at him with huge eyes- fuck. Wait-

"No." There's absolutely no way he could pull that off. Even though he is incredibly tempted to with the disappointment practically gleaming in Eren's downcast expression.

"Why not?" he says pitifully and Levi's a complete fool if that tone didn't make him want to go back on his decision almost on instinct.

"Because dogs are fucking filthy." _Yes. Because that's the issue with that._

Suddenly Eren's eyebrows crease together with that signature determinative look and he immediately begins reaching for his coat before pulling on the bulky fabric and getting up.

"What are you doing?" and Levi's desperately hoping that it isn't what he's predicting it to be.

"Don't worry I'll be back, but I've _got_  to let the dog in. I can't let him freeze."

Levi wonders what he did to deserve this.

"He was a stray before wasn't he? It doesn't matter if he spends one night out." Levi tries to reason in a fruitless attempt as he doesn't miss the quick angry glance Eren sends back at him and the fact that he's already slipping on his shoes and opening the door.

"I won't be more than like 20 minutes, kay?" He says back as the closing door resounds in Levi's ears.

Levi doesn't hesitate in placing his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. When Eren sees he's- er 'Puppy's'- not there, waiting for him, he's going to go mad wondering where he is, or worse, using the rest of the night to probably go on a fucking search and rescue mission for him. That Levi will probably get unwillingly dragged into.

Taking a glance at the clock hanging from the wall, Levi formulates probably the most stupid plan he's ever had.

If he leaves now, he could probably beat Eren. But then running back he'd have to wait at least 5 minutes to make sure Eren's completely gone to avoid the risk in Eren seeing him escape. Coming back as well he'd surely have to arrive before Eren.

Checking the analog clock once again, Levi lets out a colorful breathy curse.

Before the shifter's bolting to the bathroom and taking of his clothes with lightning speed. He shifts and doesn't hesitate in leaping out the bathroom window.

Levi swears that he's never sprinted so fast in his entire life, knowing he'd wasted a fair amount of time running over this shitty decision in his head. Gratefully, he manages to make it a minute before Eren does. Although even for his personal agility, Levi definitely has that post-run feeling of wanting to vomit.

Eren smiles while he comes up the walkway. However, the wolf can't help but for a split second, miss what his eyes appear like when they're looking at Levi.

After getting him set up, putting some food into a bowl and water into another and with few spoken words, he sets off again more briskly than when he had left Levi's house.

Levi should've noticed that Eren had responsibly (to his great distress) left no windows opened. Luckily, the aged window is easily unlocked and pushed open with the use of his paws. Before beginning the excruciating run back.

By the time he's jumping over his backyard fence his muscles feel as if they're lit on fire while making the final bound into his bathroom, his paws slipping a tiny bit on the cool tile as he shifts back almost automatically. The cool air making contact with his heated, undressed body leaving him feeling relieved as he shakes his sweaty hair out. About to take a cautious glance at the mirror.

There's a gasp and Levi registers that he's not the only one in the house.

In his haste Levi had irresponsibly left the bathroom door wide open.

Whipping his head towards the source of the sound he's greeted with the sight of Eren desperately trying to cover his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh" He repeats to himself, using both of his hands to cover his incredibly bright red face.

"How the fuck did you get in?" Levi asks in attempts to calm his racing heart at both being seen by Eren not just revealing he's a fucking werewolf but buck naked as well, taking this into consideration he quickly locates his pants and boxers that had been haphazardly tossed on the floor before pulling them up. Ditching the shirt, seeing as it had landed in a puddle of water on the cold tile. He grabs the towel and tries to wipe away at his damp body.

"I-I... _You_   left the door fucking unlocked! How-how was I supposed to- what even.-What the hell are you?" Eren manages to get out through his sputtering.

Levi wants to roll his eyes, "Knowing how definitely not-straight you are. You've probably at least read Twilight once. Werewolf, ring a bell in there?"

Eren glares at him, embarrassment gone for a split second "I have not read it! Just because I'm-" quickly Eren's face turns into one of pure horror as he takes in the rest of Levi's words, thoroughly resuming in covering every centimetre of his blushing (so cute) face.

"Oh my fuck. So... last night... that was you?"

"In the fucking flesh."

Levi wonders if he were to get a tomato from his fridge right this instant and hold it next to Eren's face, if it would remain to be the same shade. Eren hiccups, suddenly looking incredibly embarrassed and too Levi's great surprise; ashamed.

The younger boy sniffs, "I-I'm so sorry. If I- uh If you're really grossed out...since I'm a guy. If you don't wanna work with me anymore I un-understand." Eren's voice cracks and in seconds, his perfect vibrant eyes have become clouded with tears, making the colour Levi would rather prefer seeing, unclear.

Levi's palms have turned damp from perspiration that's definitely not only a result of the physical activities he had done mere minutes ago. His throat is a dryness similar to sandpaper  and his heart feels alot heavier than it usually does when he's in proximity Eren. He'd much rather not make a choice he could possibly regret than do this right now.

But just like the fact that Levi possesses two forms. It should be well known by now that Levi hates to see Eren upset more than anything else.

Slowly, he begins to step towards Eren, whose eyes flash up at him.

"You know Eren. At first I was going to be upset that you'd rather confess to some stray mutt than the actual person. But now you're just being cruel, making assumptions that your attraction is one-sided Eren? You know I would've much rather preferred to hear that confession than how you struggle to take care of your dog seconhand. Which I'm not even a dog by the way, I'm a wolf."

Eren begins to step back as Levi advances, letting out a startled squeak at hitting the back of the couch.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Eren says with a broken voice.

Now that he's in front of Eren, Levi reaches out a hand to wipe away an escaped tear.

Eren lets out a sob as he grabs that hand, "Stop... you- you don't have to do this. I'll go now okay?" Eren begins to pull away, but his quickly halted by the older boy's hand still gripping his face.

"Levi! Did you not hear me correctly?!" He protests at the other's insistence.

"You and me both know I never listen" Levi says softly before cupping that hand onto his chin and pulling them together, pressing soft lips to his own.

At first Eren tries to resist, thinking that Levi is forcing himself to do this. Also in dismissal that the object of his admiration returns his feelings. But once the kiss lasts longer than it would if Levi wasn't into him, Eren melts into it.

Like the last time he'd done while Eren was upset, but in a different manner, Levi softly runs his tongue across Eren's bottom lip, although the reaction is quite different, Levi still finds himself relishing in the small gasp the boy makes at the action as he lets him in.

Levi's always imagined kissing Eren, but he never thought it would feel this good. Just kissing Eren as if it was what he was always meant to do, with a gentleness similar to that the younger boy's hands had been treating his wounds. An occurrence that seemed to have happened ages ago.

And now as Eren's become bolder, beginning to run his hands over Levi's bare chest. Is when the wolf realizes that right now, Eren is the only form he wants to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this work (Maybe Christmas themed!) as I really liked the setting here. Oh well we'll see. 
> 
> This was written as a song prompt fill with, the living bloodline of Hanji, Serpex.
> 
> Check her story out.


End file.
